


Skull and Crossbones

by boneapptheteeth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneapptheteeth/pseuds/boneapptheteeth
Summary: For some fucked up reason, every time you would feel the harsh smoothness of your roommate's bones, you'd get utterly and unreasonably horny.It didn't matter if it was simply a soft caress on your knee while riding the waves of relaxation on the couch during a lazy Sunday morning, or a firm grasp of his phalanges on your wrist in alarm as you tiredly reach for the wrong part of a boiling pot of soup on the stove. Each and every touch of his off-white bones had your legs weak and your chest uncomfortably warm.You could say you were boned.





	Skull and Crossbones

**Author's Note:**

> okay um well i should be writing saccharine hope, but if you've read it you'll see there's a severe lack of action. i'm on like chapter 7 and reader still hasn't met sans. sooo this is a break from that mess of a slow-burn. here's something i mostly wrote in a car last summer on my phone. 
> 
> you can see plain as day what my kinks are if you read all my smut fics........

For some fucked up reason, every time you would feel the harsh smoothness of your roommate's bones, you'd get utterly and unreasonably horny.

 

It didn't matter if it was simply a soft caress on your knee while riding the waves of relaxation on the couch during a lazy Sunday morning, or a firm grasp of his phalanges on your wrist in alarm as you tiredly reach for the wrong part of a boiling pot of soup on the stove. Each and every touch of his off-white bones had your legs weak and your chest uncomfortably warm.

 

You could say you were boned.

 

And though the prospect of a roommate with bones exposed enough to touch may be confusing, the answer to how such a thing was possible was simple; monsters.

 

Yes, monsters walked among men in the streets. The reason for their previously unknown existence and their ascent back to the surface from the Underground in which they had resided for centuries was a very long story. One that was not worth telling in such a short time. The most important thing to acknowledge was that the monsters had, one day, burst their way through a magical barrier and climbed out of Mt. Ebbott lead by a small child and their Queen.

 

These events led you to the present in which you lived with and enjoyed the company of a walking, talking, breathing (though you weren't sure why he did so), _skeleton_.

 

Or more specifically, Papyrus the skeleton - as he had introduced to you the first time you met. Though, somewhere along the line you had endeared yourself enough to call him Papy, or on the rare occasion Rus.

 

Until about a month ago you had also lived with another skeleton, Papyrus' brother, Sans. Your ex-roomie was a short, stout, and overall _adorable_ monster who appeared innocent and harmless initially but was cunning and very capable in actuality. These personality traits leading him to move out claiming that, "I AM REMINDED, TO MY UPMOST REGRET, _CONSTANTLY_ THAT BOTH YOUR LIVING HABITS ARE OF THE MOST TERRIBLE NATURE WHICH LEADS ME TO CONCLUDE THAT I CANNOT AND WILL NOT ENDURE THIS INCOMPETENT LAZING ANY LONGER. I WILL BE EJECTING MYSELF FROM THIS PLACE OF RESIDENCE POST-HASTE TO LEAVE YOU TWO TO YOUR DISGUSTING WAYS. AND SINCE MY BROTHER IS OBVIOUSLY EVEN MORE HOPELESS THAN THE HUMAN, I TRUST THAT YOU, BROTHER, MUST BE FOREVER TAKEN CARE OF BY OUR HUMAN FRIEND. ELSE YOU PERISH UNFORTUNATELY IN A PILE OF YOUR OWN TRASH." ending his long speech with two saucy winks (while saying the words "WINK WINK" aloud?) directed at his brother.

 

And though his words may have seemed harsh, he followed them with teary eyes, long and hard hugs, and multiple promises to visit regularly; the softie. He really was only moving a few blocks away, so you would definitely see him often given his overly social personality and never-ending worry and love for his brother.

 

Papyrus, on the other hand, was very tall and skinny - a direct contrast to his brother who as small and super cuddle-able. Sans was easy to lift into your lap and snuggle into, if you could manage to make him stop moving. Papyrus was a different type of cuddly, he was the type who could wrap his long limbs around you and cuddle you for hours while he slept, his heavy skull on your shoulder.

 

One time, you couldn't manage to escape his hold or wake him up and ended up missing a whole class.

 

Cuddling with Sans was not a rare occurrence, but cuddling with Papyrus did not happen as often. Most times, he was already asleep or on his way to work; so catching him in a state suitable enough to engage in cuddling was difficult. Though, it seemed as if cuddle time came by more frequently after Sans moved out, as if he made more time for it. But it could very well could have been due to the fact that Sans wasn't there to take up some of that time to nag at his brother to pick up after himself. You suspected that Papyrus did a lot of the things he did in the house to annoy Sans. The siblings really were insufferable.

 

Just as Sans wasn't a naive child, Papyrus wasn't as lazy as he seemed.

 

Papyrus was indeed lazy - he never bothered cleaning his room unless the smell wafting from it got too strong, and he liked spending his down-time sitting around the house doing nothing - but he used actual cups when his brother wasn't around instead of drinking straight from the milk carton and worked multiple jobs to compensate for the low pay that monsters often received. In fact, Papyrus helped Sans get off his feet and payed for a portion of the first few rent payments at his new place. Sans recently had started working as an assistant chef at a restaurant near his new place. One of the owners and the head chef was a kind man who instantly took a liking to the exuberant, and often times overwhelming, Sans. When he heard that Sans was looking for a job, he offered a position as a chef at his restaurant given that the skeleton undergo a period of training. It was mostly due to this new job that Sans had been able to leave.

 

This brought you to your situation at that moment, laying on your side on the couch, spooned by the tall skeleton behind you who was snoring in your ear. Maybe this would be considered weird since you were only friends, but you really did like the cuddles you got from Papyrus, and you recalled that Sans once said that "SKELETON ARE KNOWN FOR HOW CUDDLY THEY ARE! Or Well, Perhaps Not Known, BUT WE DO ENJOY A NICE CUDDLE FROM TIME TO TIME!".

 

So you were only slightly disgruntled when you couldn't leave the lazy skeleton's hold. And more than a little aroused.

 

Papyrus' sleeves were rolled to his elbows and the feel of his warm bare bones on your skin (why did you have to wear shorts and a t-shirt today?) made your skin tingle and your belly burn. But more alarming was how wet your cunt was.

 

You squirmed restlessly in the arms of the monster behind you, paranoid that you would wake him but also seeking some sort of relief from the uncomfortable need. Completely by accident (you swear!), your bottom brushed Papyrus' pelvis. You found yourself feeling not only his bones but... something else. Something that felt suspiciously like a dick.

 

You thought that skeletons didn't have dicks.

 

So just to ensure how wrong you were (for science!!!) you grinded back against him with more purpose. And what you found out was that what you felt indeed was a dick. And it felt _so good_ against your needy body.

 

With the consequences of your actions far from your mind since said mind was fogged up by the beautiful feeling of primal pleasure, you continued to grind your butt into Papyrus' newly discovered dick, letting out soft whimpers and breathy groans all while attempting not to wake the sleeping skeleton. You couldn't tell if he was truly still asleep since his snores died into heavy breathing and his face couldn't be seen with his face in your hair, but you trusted that he was still asleep since he hadn't pushed you off of him yet. Despite being asleep, it seemed as if Papyrus had started participating in your desperate grinding in his unconscious state, bucking into you with fervour. His arms were now digging into your torso harshly, tightening to near pain.

 

It wasn't enough; even though Papyrus had started angling his thrusts to directly pound against your clothed soaked pussy, you still needed more. Reaching down into your shorts, you positioned two fingers to rub at your clit through your underwear, letting out a slightly louder cry when Papyrus bucked particularly roughly against you as you pleasured yourself.

 

You were so close, so close! You just had to...!

 

A piercing ring sounded throughout the room, snapping you out if your daze, and seemingly alarming the skeleton monster as well as he ceased his actions and loosened his arms.

 

You fucking bolted out of his grasp as fast as you could, grabbing your phone and running to the bathroom. Should you be relieved or really, really goddamn annoyed? Maybe you felt a bit of both.

 

After you finished your call (it was your manager asking you to work an extra shift that night, to which you said fuck no. Well, not in those exact words), you cautiously headed back out to the living room and found Papyrus gone from the couch. Huh.

 

* * *

 

After that, everything went back to normal, well seemingly.

 

You were even more of a horny nervous wreck around your skeleton crush, and maybe it was because of that that you felt like Papyrus was more touchy lately. You swear the way his phalanges lingered on your waist and _squeezed_ was a new thing he did. And the looks he would give you... nope, you were just being entirely too hopeful. Needless to say, either way you had to spend a lot of time alone dealing with the aftermath of your heated emotions.

 

Despite your disregard of Papyrus' weirdness as of late, as you stood in the kitchen on a late Saturday morning making tea, it seemed as that weirdness had reached some sort of peak. Papyrus, without a word, walked into the kitchen and then to your side, and just ran his fingers against your forearm. The unexpected touch sent a shiver down your spine, causing you to set your mug on the counter and turn around. He then backed you up, trapping you between himself and the kitchen counter, his heavy stare threatening to light you on fire.

 

"P-Paps?" you questioned timidly. He groaned and dipped his head into the bend between your neck and shoulder, hands resting on your hips as he pulled you closer.

 

" _fuck_ , honey." his voice was deep and tumultuous, "i _can't_. i just can't wait for you anymore." Papyrus ran his hands up and down your torso in soothing motions, inhaling deeply, "i waited for you to be ready, i really did, but i'm too impatient. you have no have no idea how much i wanna fuck you into the nearest surface every time i see your perfect little face. wanna fuck you so hard that you can't think of any else but _me_ and you can't scream anything but _my name_."

 

Your breathing shallowed so much that you were practically panting, hands hesitantly lifting to fist into the material of Papyrus' hoodie in your desire. You whimpered.

 

" _god_ , when you fucking dry humped me on the couch i could barely restrain myself from flipping you over and drilling you into the cushions - almost did until your fucking phone rung. i haven't been that frustrated in a long time."

 

"Y-You were awake?!" you squeaked in alarm.

 

"fuck yeah i was awake, i was awake the whole time, just didn't want you to leave me. and i'm glad i didn't let you cause i found out that you felt at least something similar to what i'm feeling." he groaned and bit down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder without piercing the flesh, moving his hands to your thighs and lifting you so that you sat on the counter with your legs around his hips. He pulled you flush against him and into his... oh.

 

"do you feel that?" he rutted his cock into you and you cried out at the delicious simulation, "that's what you do to me every single fucking day. _honey_ , you drive me crazy."

 

Papyrus lifted his head to stare meaningfully into your eyes before he leaned in to kiss you. While it was a bit awkward to kiss someone with no lips, when he brought his tongue out to lick the seam of your mouth it brought a tremour throughout your whole body. Parting your lips, you allowed his tongue to join yours and the dance of your appendages caused your whole body to flush with heat. Groaning, you lifted your hand to grip the back of his skull and he growled in response. Papyrus hastily shoved a hand up your shirt to kneaded one of your breasts, and used the other hand to clumsily shove your shorts and underwear down, rubbing a phalange up an down your folds as soon as your underwear successfully slid down your legs.

 

The skeleton parted his mouth from yours, licking his lips of the excess saliva, " _damn_ honey, you're so fucking wet." he purred.

 

You looked away guiltily, "I've wanted this for a long time." you say honestly. 

 

Papyrus groaned, "yeah? well i've also wanted this for way too long... i could'a fucked you so much sooner... but it's all good. _i just have to make up for lost time_."

 

With that last sentence Papyrus plunged a finger into your weeping pussy, causing you to cry out and pull him closer. He chuckled lowly as he pumped his long finger in and out at a painfully slow pace,

 

"you like that? you like the feeling of me inside your hot cunt, honey? of course, i'd rather have something else of mine in you, but for now this is good enough." he added another finger and you clenched around them, "the sensation of you squeezing around my phalanges... oh god honey, it feels so _good_. i wonder what you would feel like around my hard cock... i bet you would feel so fucking heavenly. i wouldn't be able to stop myself from pounding into you so hard that you won't be able to walk after. you want that, honey? you want me to fuck you that hard?"

 

You were in a state of rapture, your eyes rolled back and you mouth hanging open. You were pretty sure you were drooling. But it was so hard to control your body when you felt so good. You weren't sure how simple fingering was bringing you so much pleasure but you couldn't bring yourself to complain. No, you were more than happy with the thorough fucking Papyrus's fingers were giving you.

 

"I _said_ , do you want that?" He thrusted particularly hard at his words, his finger tips curling upwards to scrape at your walls. You wailed in surprise, meeting his eye sockets once again.

 

"P-Papy- ah! Ye-yeah! I want you to fuck me h-hard, pleeeeAAA-" he sped up, bringing his other hand to rub at your clit.

 

"oh fuck, you're so sexy. i can't help myself. your voice is so... darling, cum for me!" and after a few more thrusts, you did. Your body burned and your vision became white with your release. You screamed his name and threaded your fingers through is ribs, your appendages somehow having made their way in and up his hoodie, receiving a grunt from him in return. When your cunt released its hold on Papyrus's fingers, he slid them out and your fluids dripped to the floor. He put his thin digits in his mouth and used his summoned tongue to lick off the remaining juices. You scrunched your nose at that and he hummed,

 

"you're just too tasty, honey. like actual honey - so sweet." he said when he pulled out his cleaned fingers. 

 

You wiggled for him to let you down from the counter and he chuckled.

 

You found yourself flipped so that your stomach lied on the cold kitchen counter and your butt was presented his way. Your nipples pebbled against the hard surface in protest. You whined in complaint.

 

"Papyrus, what-!"

 

You cut yourself off when the skeleton massaged the globes of your ass with his bony hands, kneading them and then pulling them apart to view your swollen pussy. You heard unzipping and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor even though his hands didn't leave you for a second.

 

"Did you..." use his magic to do something as stupid as take his pants off you were going to say, but the gentle slap against your butt cheek made your words die down in your mouth in surprise. 

 

"didn't wanna take my hands off you for a second, honey. now that i've got them on you... well... you're never getting them off."

 

You felt his dick against you, grinding against your core once again but this time both of your parts bare this time. Against your will, you arched your spine to press back harder and wiggled. You both groaned at the sensation and Papyrus moved a hand to your hip to hold you still as he positioned himself at your entrance. 

 

"hold on to something, babe; i'm gonna fuck you till you can't think of anything but the feeling of my cock in your tight pussy and my name on your lips."

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i love underswap paps... i'm really too thirsty for my own good. 
> 
> my (updated) tumblr! https://bone-app-the-tea.tumblr.com/


End file.
